


tournesol

by glukumalon



Series: Edelys Week 2020 Fills [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edelgard is Trans because I Said So, F/F, Mentions of Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glukumalon/pseuds/glukumalon
Summary: With the intention of practicing her painting hobby, Edelgard goes on a walk with Lysithea through the Ordelia territory, looking for inspiration.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Edelys Week 2020 Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Edelys Week 2020





	tournesol

**Author's Note:**

> Edelys Week Day 4: Nature

The Ordelia territory is best known for its luscious green land. Orchards and gardens that stretch beyond the eye, fresh fruit prime for picking everywhere. After their first visit, Edelgard made sure to make it a habit.

She loves the atmosphere of the area. The air feels clean and smells of fresh fruit, the chitter of the wildlife so clear. It's such a huge contrast from what she's used to seeing in Enbarr, with the bustling crowds, the gray bricks, the scent of smoke and everything in between.

Despite the harsh sun, the wind is cool against the skin. If anyone else were to see them at this moment, they’d look like wandering civilians. Edelgard goes with her hair braided and brings along with her a canvas and a large bag of art materials, and Lysithea dons a large sunhat and a white sundress, loose around her stomach.

While Enbarr itself was beautiful, you could only paint so much buildings until you get tired of it. When the chance of being able to paint more natural sceneries presents itself, it’s a given that Edelgard would pounce upon it. However, ever since they left the Ordelia’s estate, a concern lingers in the forefront of Edelgard’s mind.

“Really, Lysithea. It’s not too late to turn back,” says Edelgard, brushing hair out of her face for the tenth time in that minute. “You didn’t have to come along with me. I only wanted to practice some painting.”

Lysithea makes an annoyed noise as she turns to Edelgard. “What are you talking about?” Her expression lies in the middle of a glare and a pout. “You aren’t even familiar with this particular area. You’ll just get lost. What kind of wife would I be to let you be a headless chicken just walking around?”

“I’m sure I won’t be that lost. Wouldn’t this be harsh for your skin? Yours is much more sensitive than mine.”

“I’ll be fine!” The way she moves faster is as petulant as her voice is. “I mean, really, with all the sun cream you insisted to use on me, I’ll probably just slide off the ground if I sit down…”

“Oh, surely you exaggerate.”

“I’m not,” Lysithea insists. “Really, what would be the use of this much cream if you just sent me back now...? I do appreciate the fussiness, but I’ll be fine.”

“You should know why I’m especially fussy lately, Lysithea. You do know that we _do_ need to monitor your health more than ever.”

Before Edelgard could answer, Lysithea stops in the middle of the path. She also pauses beside her wife, curiously gauging her expression. A pensive, far-away expression… her cheeks red. “…Lysithea?” Any teasing note in her voice softens into concern. Was it too hot outside, after all?

Lysithea turns her face away.

“…and I was just thinking that I’d rather be with you, rather than stuck at home.” She gives a sharp intake of breath then suddenly starts stomping ahead. “I just didn’t want to be stuck with my mum, that’s all!”

Edelgard can’t help the laughter that bubbles up her throat. So she was just embarrassed? Lysithea turning back with a sour, red-faced look was both proof and fuel for her laughter. “But she’s so pleasant. Are you sure that’s all?”

“Yes, I’m sure!” As if to hide the redness slipping to the tip of her ears, Lysithea pulls on the corners of her sunhat as she moves even faster. “I get her excitement about my… condition. But she keeps on going on about my childhood secrets more than ever. Wouldn’t _you _be embarrassed as well?”__

__“Hm, you have a point… but I’d say I see where she’s coming from.” Rather than the teasing tone she had previously, something warmer, fonder, and much more loving has taken its place. She easily catches up with Lysithea and slips her hand into the other woman’s._ _

__“I am plenty excited about our child myself. I’d have to say, though. There’s nothing embarrassing about wanting to spend time with your wife, wouldn’t you agree?”_ _

__“…Maybe,” Lysithea mumbles. She slows to match Edelgard’s pace, allowing her face to be seen. Her cheeks, still red, but much less than before, her gaze refusing to turn Edelgard’s way. “It’s… still a bit hard to be honest, sorry.”_ _

__Edelgard hums and squeezes Lysithea’s hand. Vulnerability… accepting it has always been a challenge._ _

__Over the years of war, Edelgard learned to lower her walls around those that she finds dear. Lysithea, who always second-guesses herself, still struggles. Despite their years of marriage, spontaneous displays of honesty are still hard for Lysithea — a fact that Edelgard has long accepted and understood._ _

__“I know, don’t worry.” Softly, Edelgard brings Lysithea’s hand to her lips to press a kiss to her knuckles. Lysithea finally looks up at her, many emotions swimming behind her eyes. A small smile comes to Edelgard’s lips. “Do know that I will always love you, and I will always be here to help you through any fears that you may have.”_ _

__Lysithea holds her gaze for a while before looking away. She leans into Edelgard’s side as Edelgard lets their hands lower between them. “…I love you too. Thank you, El.”_ _

__Slowly, but surely, the trees open up into an open field of sunflowers._ _

__Even if she’s been to the other fields in the area, this is the biggest one Edelgard has seen yet. A feeling of awe washes over her as her footsteps slow to a stop. “Oh, this place is beautiful.”_ _

__Lysithea pulls away from Edelgard to walk into the field, her hand brushing along the flowers. “This field was a gift from father to my mother,” she says, inspecting the petals of a single flower. “I think there was something here previously? But he had all of that removed to grow these, when they were still in the stage of courtship. I think he cares for it himself. Isn’t it nice?”_ _

__“Mm. It really is.” The contrasting color of the sky and the field, and just how the sunflowers all look so healthy… This memory is something she would like to bring back to Enbarr._ _

__Retreating to the shade of the nearest tree, Edelgard calls out as she leans the canvas against the bark to start preparing the materials. “Lysithea? I think I’ll be painting this field.”_ _

__“Go ahead. You can show my father!” Lysithea calls back. When Edelgard looks again, she seems to be busying herself with picking some sunflowers. “I’m sure both him and my mother would love to see.”_ _

__She seems to be quickly satisfied with three stalks of sunflowers and hugs them to her chest as she beams at Edelgard. “I think these ones should be good for our room. What do you say?”_ _

__At that moment, the clouds clear and sunlight illuminates Lysithea. The reply in Edelgard’s mind slips, an involuntary gasp instead comes out. The shadows the hat casts on her face, the brightness of her dress, the sunflowers—_ _

__“Pause right there!”_ _

__Lysithea squeaks and stills, her eyes going wide and her expression going rigid. “What?”_ _

__“I’m going to sketch you, keep that pose!”_ _

__The other woman opened her mouth as if to complain, with no words coming out. Within seconds, she shuts it close and, very stiffly, tries to relax back to her former pose. “Is this fine?”_ _

__“Yes! Now, stay still.” With her pencil out, Edelgard gets comfortable and starts sketching away._ _

__Lysithea isn’t the best of models for paintings as she gets restless and starts moving eventually. For both her wife’s comfort and the painting’s accuracy, Edelgard tries to get the gestures fast. How she’s positioned, the angle she’s in, and blocks for her backgrounds. She could tell that Lysithea wants to complain or comment, perhaps on how her tongue was pinched between her lips as she concentrates, but holds back._ _

__The smile from Lysithea’s heart may not be on her face at the moment, but its image stays fresh on her mind that Edelgard had no trouble with sketching it out._ _

__“Okay, it’s fine now. Come here.”_ _

__With a groan, Lysithea stretches the best she could with flowers in her arms as she makes her way back. “You didn’t even answer my question from earlier, by the way.”_ _

__“Mm.” Edelgard pats the space next to her under the shade to invite Lysithea to sit beside her. “About them going into our room? I’d say they’d be good.”_ _

__Now close enough, Lysithea almost throws herself to the ground to get comfortable next to her. “Good. It should go well with that new vase Ferdinand got you.”_ _

__“You’re right,” Edelgard says. “And this painting should be good in our room, my sweet.”_ _

__Lysithea makes a weird noise in her throat as she throws her hat off. “What? Ugh, I don’t want to wake up to see my face plastered on the walls. Let me see.”_ _

__With a shift of position, Lysithea peers into the canvas._ _

__Even if it’s still incomplete, the figure of Lysithea in the middle of the canvas catches all attention. Rough blotches of color and finer, darker strokes define her figure, hair and dress caught in the wind. Her hat, secure on her head, casts a sharp shadow across her face; her smile, however, remained still bright. Eyes squinted from both the smile and the brightness, the smile on her lips incredibly genuine…_ _

__“...You really have improved over time, El.” The subject of the painting herself now has cheeks flushed red._ _

__“You’re faster at capturing likeness, compared to before, but… aren’t you supposed to be practicing scenery?” The hidden question of _why me?_ may be subtle, but it’s hard to miss, for someone that has known her for this long. Putting the brush down a moment to give Lysithea’s hand a squeeze is an easy decision._ _

__“Mm. I can practice painting scenery and the subject I love the most. There’s nothing wrong with hitting two birds with a single stone, wouldn’t you say?”_ _

__And, capturing Lysithea’s lips in a soft, gentle kiss is then the easiest, most natural thing for Edelgard to do._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Edelys week got extended, so I will be slowly trying my best to fill in all the other prompts!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
